Idyllic Ocean
The Idyllic Ocean (Japanese: Tranquil Coastline) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the very first subregion to be unlocked in that game. It is built similarly to the Jungle and Deserted Island. Basic Information Terrain Types: Jungle, Beach, Saltwater Areas: 12 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 1 Weather: Usually clear. Rainstorms occasionally. Thunderstorms rarely. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Vezok's Coastline theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp is built under the canopy of a giant tree, and is closely surrounded by other trees and bushes. The area is very small and tight, with a single path leading farther into the subregion. The tent, Supply Box, and Delivery Box are snuggled between the giant tree's biggest roots. Area 1 and 6 Area 1 and Area 6 are only lightly forested, and are mostly open in nature. Trees line the sides of both areas, although one end of Area 6 is clear of trees. In Area 1, one can see birds flitting through the sky as they fly between trees on either end of the area. A drop-off at the end of the area leads to Area 5. In Area 6, the tree-less end of the area leads toward the beach. In the distance, you can see the ocean. Area 2 and 3 These two areas are heavily forested, although not as thickly as in the Old Jungle. The trees form a canopy that lets very little sunlight through. When it rains, these areas remain mostly dry. In Area 2, small trees can be seen growing throughout the area, and most can be walked through. The largest act as obstacles. There is a "ceiling" of vines that allows Gogomoa and Kecha Wacha to swing around. In Area 3, the trees line the sides of the area, creating a natural "arena". However, the leaves on the trees are still enough to block out the sky. More trees are dotted around the area and act as obstacles. Area 4 Area 4 is a cove-like area. It is barren and rocky, with a small bay that leads out to the ocean. The high cliffs surrounding it cause it to seem secluded in nature. There is a small path that breaks through the cliffs. Area 5 Area 5 is a bowl-shaped canyon in the middle of the jungle. It is mostly barren, but is home to a Rathian nest. High cliffs surround the area, but are not as high on the side that leads to the beach. The cliffs are highest where the drop-off from Area 1 is. Area 7 A massive beach that opens up to the sparkling waves. Unlike the beach in the Deserted Island, this is actually made up of sand, and hunters can jump off of the biggest dunes to attack monsters. The underwater portion is truly massive and good for fighting Lagiacrus and Plesioth. Small coral reefs can be seen growing on the bottom. Area 8 Surrounded by water, this area features a small island in the middle. The island is forested and home to some ancient ruins. Area 9, Area 10, Area 11 These areas are small, cave-like areas that are totally submerged in water. In Area 10, the bottom is extremely deep, and is known to be the resting spot of the Gobul. In Area 11, the area takes the form of a small canyon where the cavern ceiling has eroded away, allowing sunlight to shine through. This area serves as a passageway to Area 12. Area 12 Area 12 is a cave containing an air pocket, allowing those inside to fight and travel on land instead of in the water. Bones litter the floor, and water pours in to cover the floor from various holes in the ceiling. It very much resembles Area 12 of the Deserted Island. Monsters Low-Rank: Gypceros, Plesioth, Rathian, Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Congalala, Daimyo Hermitaur, Hypnocatrice, Nargacuga, Vespoid Queen, Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, Arzuros, Duramboros, Gobul, Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, Kecha Wacha, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Gore Magala, Parnivid, Agsolestea, Glauxiturn High-Rank: Purple Gypceros, Green Plesioth, Pink Rathian, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Vivid Hypnocatrice, Green Nargacuga, Ivory Lagiacrus, Purple Royal Ludroth, Lavender Barroth, Crimson Uragaan G-Rank: Ghost Hypnocatrice, Yian Garuga, Deviljho A-Rank: Abiorugu, Farunokku, Gogomoa, Pariapuria, Kamu/Nono Orugaron Crossover Expansion Packs: Terrible Terror, Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Scauldron, Deadly Nadder, Thunderdrum, Hobblegrunt, Skrill, Pikmin, Scornet, Emperor Bulbax, Scornet Maestro Notes *Pariapuria and Daimyo Hermitaur can be fought underwater in this subregion. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255